


Solution

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt, Santana and a cauldron…  A 100-word drabble written for the prompt: Harry Potter AU.





	

“Tell me I’m brilliant,” Santana demanded, producing a vial of newt-wort from the folds of her robe.

“You’re brilliant,” Kurt assured her. He poured three drops from the vial into his cauldron and stirred seven times, counter-clockwise.

Reciting the spell, he sat back in satisfaction as the liquid turned blue.

“You remember what to do?” he asked as he poured half the cauldron’s contents into a bottle and handed it to her.

“I’ve got this,” she assured him with a wicked smile. “Just do your part.”

“I will.” His smile matched hers. “They’ll never cancel our musical for Quidditch again.”

 

::end::


End file.
